


Embellishment Embarrassment

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Characters Watching Letter Bee, Crack, Gen, Humor, Shinigami Woman's Society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Hitsugaya finds out that Hinamori blurted out some things she shouldn't have at one of the Female Shingami Society's meetings when they were watching a particular Anime.
Relationships: Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toushirou
Collections: Platonic Relationships, Siblings





	Embellishment Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach.

I, Hitsugaya Toshiro, am not one to get embarrassed easily, or so I would have liked to have thought. However, one has to take into consideration that there are factors that one should take into consideration in these circumstances, and yet one tends to not do so. I have to say, I greatly made that mistake.

How to say that this particular piece of embarrassment started was because of the fact that there was a meeting of the Woman Shingami Society. Both Matsumoto and Hinamori were gone and out of my hair. There was no one to bug me with the fact that they were not doing their paper work, and there was no one to call me Shiro-chan, in a way that was meant to imply I was still a child.

I could not have foretold in any way that the meeting would bring about the complete embarrassment. Typically, the focus is on the other captains, as for some reason the females can go as crazy over guys sometimes. At least they aren't perverts like the old men, disincluding ones like Yamamoto, especially, and Ukitake. I never had expected to be the focus of one such meeting.

Of course, truth be told, I was not the original focus of the meeting. Soifon, with her obsession with not just black cats, but also things bee related, brought in two episodes of a new Anime series from the living world that she had obtained from the twelth division. That seems safe enough, but Hinamori of course would make an off hand comment about the main character.

And I would find out about this when both leutenants came back to the tenth, giggling their heads off. I always have a foreboding when females do that, or guys begin to drool… or get really dumb expressions on their faces… which I see a lot on Lieutenant Abarai's. That being said, they kept glancing over my way, so of course, I shunpooed over to see what they were talking about.

"Hinamori… are you sure taicho is like that character? I mean… I can't see it…" Matsumoto giggled.

"What character?" my voice caused both to jump as usual.

"Oh… Shiro-chan…" Hinamori suddenly gave me a funny look, as if she was trying to hide something.

"It's a character from an Anime that Soifon brought to our meeting," Rangiku said coolly. Of course, when she gets extremely cheerful, or extremely serious, I get a foreboding feeling.

"A character that is like me… how childish… watching Anime…" I muttered, for that was really, what I thought.

"Well… taicho… he has white hair like you, and is stubborn," Rangiku stated. "Hinamori was making comparisons to when you were younger though… the character was seven. It's just… I can't see you like… that part of him. The whole protect thing, yes, but not this."

"What do you mean comparisons?" I was not at this time concerned.

"Well… he was a very mischievous little boy," Hinamori stated calmly, suddenly twiddling her fingers. "He… umm…"

"Mondo cute tyke… when it was bath time on their journey, he ran around naked," Rangiku hummed. Leave it to her to get to the point. "Plus… a lot of… other things."

"Hold it… you told everyone that the character reminded you of me?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes.

"Well, everyone said they saw some similarities…" Hinamori muttered. "But I was the first person to say something."

"Her exact words were, when that came up, " _This reminds me how cute Shiro-chan was when he was little." Matsumoto glanced at her taicho. "I_ personally thin that you wouldn't have run around like that, taicho… you're too afraid of immodesty…"

"Nee-san!" That was embarrassing to say, as I was truthfully way to old to be calling Hinamori that. However, it indivertibly slipped out, and got a huge grin on her face. "Please tell me you didn't get the whole club thinking I did that when I was little!"

"But you and I took baths together!" Momo protested. "Why can't we take a bath together again!?"

My face must have been turning red big time, because Rangiku's eyes went wide, as they always do when something clicked. So, instead of speaking as I always tried to do when Hinamori said things like this; she intervened… and for once seemed to be helpful… but not completely, as I learned something even more embarrassing. "Hinamori… I thought Nanao and I told you not to be saying things like that in front of people… it could really ruin taicho's reputation."

"Bed Wetter Momo!" Hopefully… hopefully… they'll forget about this whole mess… and I won't have to go to Unohana Taicho for counseling.


End file.
